He Sees
by Akitsuki Akira
Summary: I think it's about time he does all the waiting. {Day Three of SasuSaku Month}


"He Sees"  
(Day Three of SasuSaku Month.)

Seeing Naruto and Sakura walking down the streets of Konoha have always been a rather normal sight to see. The two had been best friends in what seemed like forever, and even if Naruto acted like an idiot (but he's far _far_ from being an idiot, that big sunny smile of his had been his own mask) and even if Sakura lost her patience and sent the blonde flying six ways to Sunday (four years ago she wouldn't have had the strength to do it, but she improved so much and he's so _proud_ of her), the two would lay down their life for each other. But there was always something missing.

Or rather, some_one_.

Even now as he is tagging behind the indomitable duo, he sees the way their bodies angle themselves to the left (it's always been _his_ place), as if looking at another person who is visible only to the two of them. Smiles bright and chatters loud, a passing individual wouldn't find anything amiss, but he does (he _does_, it's how he has been living his life since everyone he ever cared about before Team Seven came died and left).

He sees that Naruto's enormous smile seems a tad too strained, sees Sakura's eyes darting to the far left often. He sees how the blonde would turn his head to deliver a witty remark to a spectre that is not there, only to stop mid-action when he realizes the fact and those eyes would dull for a single second before being a lively blue (those eyes remind him so much of another person, once upon a time). He sees how Sakura would aim a beaming smile (that smile have always been reserved for _him_, and the stupid boy have never seen its brilliance, have never seen how much she cared) at Naruto's left only to freeze, and when she thinks the blonde is not looking she would blink many times so the shine on those emeralds would disappear.

He sees, and he understands.

Team Seven was incomplete without its fourth and final member, and he often thought that with Sasuke gone, the balance has been disrupted. For four years the remains of a once rag tag (but _happy_, and he wishes it would be again) group had went in their own direction, but reunited with the goal of making him come home, kicking and screaming if it would come to it, and making Team Seven complete again.

It is a goal that he wishes he would be alive to see.

Nobody mentions it, but he knows what they think. They think that Sasuke is too far gone; he has no hope for salvation. The boy is too dangerous. Uchiha cannot be controlled. (He smirks when they do not have the balls to say it in front of the remaining Team Seven, those cowards.)

And yet years later, the disbelievers are proved wrong (he barely contains the gloating grin he is sure everyone could see) because you should never _ever_ bet against Team Seven.

The space on Naruto's left is filled once again, and the change on the remaining members is palpable. The enormous smile is not strained, the darting glances not wasted, the witty remarks are shot back and the beaming smile acknowledged.

He sees, and he is happy.

Everything is coming into place. Naruto would be Rokudaime Hokage as soon as Tsunade would be finished in finalizing the paper works. Sasuke is finally reinstated as a Konoha shinobi, after being in probation for two years, and passed the ranks of Anbu with flying colours. Sakura is proclaimed as the best medic in the continent, having usurped her master years before.

And as for him?

"Kaka-sensei, you can't be late for today, dammit!"

The title of 'sensei' has never left his name, even now that all of his cute students weren't little anymore and has surpassed him in all the ways that mattered. And in truth, the familiarity was something he have enjoyed, a reminder that through it all, he was still the same old Hatake Kakashi who taught the second generation of the Legendary Sannins in their genin team.

"Maa maa, Naruto." He chuckles, eyeing the soon-to-be Hokage running towards him in his formal attire who is giving him a disbelieving look for being sans his ever present orange book. "You know I won't be."

(He wouldn't miss it for the world.)

"Damn straight you shouldn't! Sakura-chan would _murder_ us all and revive us just to kill us again!" Naruto's voice increased an octave, no doubt reliving the worst moments of his violent teammate.

Kakashi chuckled. "Speaking of, where is the bride? I have a role to do."

"That's why I was looking for you!" Naruto yelled, running behind his former teacher and shoving the older man towards the direction of the gazebos strategically situated around the grassy land. "Sakura-chan's been looking for you for _ages_, and she's ready and waiting in the dressing room! And move it, I'm best man and I have things to do, old man!"

Giving one last push, Naruto ran towards the direction of the altar where the wedding would start in five minutes. Kakashi shook his head ruefully before walking calmly to the dressing room, where he knew the only girl of his team would be waiting.

And there Sakura was, looking resplendent in a white dress and veil, her long hair curled and artistically pinned on top of her head and porcelain face lightly dusted with makeup; the very picture of a happy but nervous woman about to be wedded to the man she would be spending her whole life with. Kakashi took a moment to stand still and observe his student without her knowing, noticing how the years have been generous with her, how all those years of misery and hard work have paid off.

In that moment, he was _so fucking proud_.

"Kaka-sensei?"

His one eye blinked, before crinkling the way it did whenever he was smiling (truly smiling, it seemed like forever since he did it). "You look beautiful, Sakura."

The bride blushed at the praise, green eyes twinkling as she craned her neck upward (what she lacked in height she made up with her presence, and the only people who could mention the deficiency and live to tell the tale were _her boys_, and Kakashi was happy that he was part of it) to grin at her old teacher. "And I see retirement has been good to you, sensei. You're not late!"

"I do have to give the bride away." He answers good naturedly, patting her lightly in the head as to not destroy Ino's hard work. "I never got to thank you for making me the one to give you away."

Sakura playfully batted his hand away, those green eyes dulling a moment before brightening and giving him a soft smile. "You're the closest thing I have to a father, Kaka-sensei. You're the only one I considered to give me away, so you better be grateful!"

The thought of being compared to her father who died in the war was enough to make his eye mist, but he held it in. He doesn't fool her though (she isn't the weak, useless kunoichi anymore), and in a second pale arms have circled his neck and he is pulled in a hug.

No words are needed, and the two of them only step back when the piano started to play. Sakura's eyes are glassy, but she chuckles in a giddy way. "Enough mushy stuff, my groom is waiting."

Kakashi smiles. "I think it's about time that he does all the waiting." But he offers his arm nonetheless, and Sakura encircles it with her own and grabs her bouquet lying in a chair. He led her towards the stone pathway that would bring the two of them towards the altar, and silently, they waited for their queue.

He heard the piano nearing the crescendo, and he knew that showtime was near. "Are you ready?"

Sakura stares straight ahead, and her smile is blinding. "No, actually. I still can't believe this is happening."

"Well, believe it." He says Naruto's catchphrase dryly, earning him a giggle. "Sakura, he's a lucky man to have you. And truthfully, it's about time he knows it."

"Be nice." Sakura admonished, squeezing his arm. "God, what if he changes his mind?"

"Then Naruto and I would kill him." Kakashi says, matter of fact - no one will make his students cry ever again if he can help it. "Along with Tsunade-sama and half of Konoha's population, Anbu captain or no. Relax, Sakura. He's not that stupid."

"Sorry. Wedding jitters, I guess. Thanks, sensei." Sakura laughs tremulously. Her stance instantly goes rigid when both of them hear the queue. "Oh my_ God._ I'm getting _married_."

His students are all grown up now, and in this instant he realizes that he's well and truly _old_, and the thought is bittersweet.

"C'mon." Kakashi chuckled, patting the hand resting on his arm. "I still have one job to do."

And then they are walking alongside the beat of the melody, him walking slowly as to accommodate Sakura's shorter strides in her heels, and in moments the altar is in sight. He has to admit that Ino did a good job with her being the wedding planner; the wedding is picturesque.

The venue was set in one of Konoha's many grassy plains, although this one was filled with cherry blossom trees in full bloom - courtesy of Yamato. The altar was under the oldest sakura tree, and each breeze scattered the pink petals everywhere. Chairs have been placed in front, and each was filled with people who came to see his students in matrimony, some who even travelled miles just like the Kazekage and his siblings.

The best man and the groom himself were standing side by side (it seemed a lifetime ago when the two wouldn't even show their backs to each other) near the altar, and he catches Sasuke's eye first.

A multitude of conversation is traded in the eye contact, but both understands what the other is saying (_Take care of her Of course I will If you ever hurt her I promise not to I swear I love her never again…_), and a second later Kakashi averts his gaze, and then Sasuke and Sakura's eyes meet, and it's like it's they are the only people in the world and they wouldn't have it any other way.

(Obito and Rin should have had their happy ending, but fate was cruel and all that he could do was wish that they were both happy, wherever they were.)

Sakura's grip on his arm lessens, the smile on her face becoming brighter the same time Sasuke's face relaxes into a small smile that he doesn't even bother to hide. Kakashi and Naruto trade looks, and the smile on the face of one was mirrored in the other.

Team Seven is complete - and happy - again.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY BABY SISTEEER!

Ahem. Anyway, this is my take on Day Three! I'm actually quite proud of this one (more so than the first two) because it's on Kakashi's point of view. And hey, a good dose of SasuSaku gets better with Team Seven interaction.

Read and review!

[Day Three: Watching]


End file.
